Espio vs Greninja
SuperSaiyan2Link= Espio vs Greninja is a What-If? Death Battle. It pits Espio the Chameleon against Greninja. Espio VS Greninja.png|Apro319 Backgrounder (11).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon espio vs greninja idem.png|IdemSplix GreninjaChameleon.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link GreninjavsEspio(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy bandicam 2016-07-12 20-03-37-251.jpg|TheKnucklesKid123 EspioGreninjaFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokémon! Two Animals ninjas fighting for superiority! Who will win! Interlude Boomstick: You wanna know what's more badass then a ninja? A ninja animal that's what! Wiz: Such as Espio the Chameleon. Boomstick: And Greninja the... frog. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm wizard and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Espio the Chameleon Wiz: The Chaotix. A group of fighters roaming the land in search of anything they can find. Unlike most of the Sonic characters, Espio is calm, serious and very disciplined. Boomstick: He's also really good with computers! Espio completely hates Dr. Eggman, though it is unknown why. Wiz: Like any chameleon, Espio can change his skin colour to blend in with the environment, making stealth extremely easy for him. Boomstick: He can hide from almost anyone! Unless something gets on him that allows him to be unseen. Wiz: Espio is extremely skilled with shuriken, and he's said to have the biggest collection known to man. He also has modified shurikens. Boomstick: His other types of ninja stars are the bombing shuriken. Once the shuriken hits the target it with explode like a grenade. Wiz: Espio might not rival the speed of Sonic, but he sure is fast. He can preform homing spin dashes, and create small tornadoes known as "Leaf Swirl". Boomstick: He can also turn invisible for a short time! Espio calls it "Chroma-Cammo". Wiz: Being a chameleon, Espio can also stick to and climb on walls and other surfaces. If he wants, he can damage enemies with his tongue, but he rarely does it. Boomstick: He can do spin attacks too just like any other Sonic character. He also has over sized shuriken and a ton of kunai. Wow, I can't believe this guy is an unpopular character, he sounds awesome! Greninja Wiz: Every new Pokémon generation has to have three starters. And the water starter is probably the most well known. Boomstick: This frog evolves from Froakie, to Frogadier, and finally to Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. Wiz: Greninja is a Water and Dark type. Boomstick: But even with that goofy tongue-scarf, it has so many moves we couldn't even but all of them on here. Wiz: Like Growl, probably the simplest move on this list. It may be hated in the Pokémon games, but this move lowers the target's attack, which can be very useful. Boomstick: Water Shuriken, the most well know of his moves, is a move that is used a maximum of 5 times. Wiz: If Greninja wishes, he can charge up the Shuriken, which makes the move stronger, but attacks much slower. Boomstick: Night slash is a fast hitting move with a high critical hit ratio. Wiz: Water Pulse is a slow water move that surrounds the user and spreads out towards the foe. Over time it also heals Greninja by little HP every time he uses it. Boomstick: Spikes, is a move where Greninja lays down... Spikes. If the opponent jumps on them they will be... Hurt. This one is actually pretty simple. Wiz: Substitute is a countering move where Greninja throws a plush toy in his place for the opponent to hit. This leaves the opponent open for attack. Boomstick: Ice punch is a move where Greninja punches his opponent. It has a 10% chance of freezing the opponent. Wiz: Protect completely protects Greninja from the incoming attack. It only protects for one turn though. Boomstick: And finally, Hyper Beam is Greninja's strongest attack. It's basically against freaking laser beam. Wiz: That's not all about Hyper Beam, when it hits the opponent, it deals more damage than any other move on his list. The downfall is, once this move is used, Greninja must take a turn to regain his energy, leaving him completely open for any attack. Boomstick: But still, Greninja is one heck of a starter Pokémon, and I'd be its trainer any day. Greninja: Ninja! Fight! (SuperSaiyan2Link) Espio was meditating in the field when Greninja ran by and broke his focus. Espio: Hey! If you're going to disturb me then you might as well fight me, you tongue tied blue frog! Greninja turned around and got in a battle stance. Greninja: Ninja! Fight! (Cues Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Gym Leader Theme http://youtu.be/y8voLLpb0gc) Greninja ran at Espio throwing three Water Shurikens. Greninja threw three of his own that broke through the water and went strait at Greninja's chest. Greninja got hit by one then used substitute, rendering the others useless. Espio ran up to the plush toy. Espio: What- Greninja came in and kicked Espio in the face. Espio threw a grenade ninja star at Greninja's face. Greninja caught it. Greninja: Ninja- The grenade blew up and Greninja flew backwards. Greninja ran up to Espio and growled, then used night slash. Espio blocked it with a kunai. Espio slashed Greninja's leg, the climbed up a tree and blended in with it. Greninja walked around looking for Espio when he heard someone coming for him. Greninja used Water Shuriken and hit Espio who fell backwards. Espio got up and threw a giant ninja star. Greninja caught it and threw it back, which slashed Espio's stomach. Espio: Focus, Espio. Don't lose yourself or you'll lose the match and your life. (Cues His World Instremental http://youtu.be/7t2SPlj83LE) Espio closed his eyes and meditated. Greninja smirked behind his tongue and charged up hyper beam. Espio ran to a tree and waited for Greninja to strike, still with his eyes closed. Greninja shot it and Espio opened his eyes. Espio climbed to the top of the tree very quickly as the beam destroyed the lower half. The tree fell and Espio jumped off of it, kicking Greninja in the jaw while it was venerable. It fell back and got up. Espio had turned invisible. Greninja looked around for Espio. Espio went behind Greninja and turned visible. Greninja spotted him but it was too late. Espio had thrown a grenade ninja star into the back of Greninja's neck which had exploded. KO! Espio meditated in a field with a headless Greninja's body lay of in the distance. Conclusion Boomstick: Man, that was cool! Wiz: Espio was faster then Greninja and had better focus, allowing him to detect and react to almost all of Greninja's attacks. Boomstick: And those clombigg abilities really helped him dodge Greninja's Hyper Beam. Wiz: Without focusing, Espio would've been toast, as Espio easily gets angry and concentrated on one thing. Boomstick: But once realizing that he needed to loosen up, Greninja had a small chance of surviving. Wiz: An even smaller chance oncee Espio turned invisible. Boomstick: Espio really "blew" Greninja's cover! Wiz: The winner is Espio the Chameleon. Next Time (SuperSaiyan2Link) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHUhWHjh4Ow Who will you be rooting for? Espio Greninja |-| AgentRedhead= Espio VS Greninja is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Espio from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Greninja from the Pokémon franchise in a battle between animal ninjas. Description Interlude Espio the Chameleon Greninja Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Ninja vs Ninja" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:AgentRedhead